Convention techniques for removing automobile rear axle bearing and other elements of this nature are many and varied. Most devices of this nature have attempted to accomplish the task of removing a bearing from its housing under circumstances which do not provide easy access to the inner surface of the bearing. In particular the problem is to remove a cylindrically shaped bearing from a shaft with only one end of the shaft available, without damaging the bearings as quickly as possible.